Love Gone Wrong
by RedForRaph
Summary: *Super Funny!* Ever since an incident with a laser, April and Raph have been different. Apparently, the laser actually makes you fall in love with the first person you see! April loves Leo! Raph loves April! But so does Donny! Will Mikey, Donnie, and Leo be able to escape this mad web of Love Gone Wrong? Or are they stuck in this love rectangle forever! *Better than it sounds!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: During a mission to figure out why the Kraang have been so quiet recently, both April and Raphael accidently get shot by the new, mysterious laser the Kraang have invented. Nothing weird happened, or so it appeared at first... Now at home, why is April following Leo around like a lost puppy? And why is Raphael buying April a necklace worth $4,000?! Donnie, Leo, and Mikey are determined to figure it out. Will April continue to "worship" Leo? Will Raph and Donnie have an all-out battle for April's affection? And are they really trusting Mikey to help save the day?! They could be stuck in this sticky web of love forever...**_

_**A.N: Hey! RedForRaph here! This is my first time writing on here, so please go easy on me! This is based in the 2k12 universe! Message, comment, rate, just no flames, please!**_

**Love Gone Wrong**

"What are we even doin' here, Leo?" Raphael griped, watching as Leo gazed through the skylight on the roof off the Kraang's building. The night was cool and clear, the moon creating enough light to see by. Not that New York didn't really _have_ light. It was New York, for goodness sake! "The Kraang haven't done a thing in weeks!"

"I'm sure I remember Master Splinter saying that patience is a virtue, Raph," April added, sitting cross-legged beside Raphael, leaning against Donnie as he and Mikey played rock, paper, scissors. Everytime they would go, Mikey would change his at the last second, defeating an outraged Donnie each time.

"You can't change it, Mikey," Donnie said, his face in his hands. Mikey grinned arrogantly.

"Tired of losing already, Bro?" he smirked, "I guess you just don't know "The Mikey Way" of winning."

"Yeah, cheating," Donnie mumbled under his breath. Raph turned his attention back to April, who was shaking her head at the two youngest turtles.

"_You're _the one to talk!" he spat at April, his arms crossed over his chest, "You're not even supposed to _be _here! The Kraang have been quiet! Why are we tryin' to stir 'em up?!" Leo sighed in aggrivation before turning to Raph.

"That's what I'm worried about Raph," Leo whispered, turning every now and then to peer through the skylight again, 'It's been _too _quiet." Raphael sighed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Ain't that what we _want_?!" he argued, "I mean, I love bustin' heads more than any of ya, but you're just puttin' us all on the line for one of ya dumb lil' power trips!" Leo tilted his head to the side, a victorious smile spreading across his face.

"Oh really?" he said, smirking at Raph and pointing through the skylight, "Then what's _that_?" Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and April peered over the edge to see the Kraang wheeling out a large laser from another room.

"The Kraang must take the laser to the place where Kraang requires the laser to be in that place," the lone Kraang bot said to the other two, who were directing the laser, "The laser will turn those who are not Kraang followers into Kraang followers so the Kraang will have Kraang followers." Raphael snorted impatiently.

"What is that tin can blabbering about?" he griped, cracking his knuckles and pulling out one of his two sai.

"I think," Donnie began, "that they made a laser that should turn ordinary people into their followers. They're probably planning to use it on us, the Foot, the Purple Dragons, and maybe even Leatherhead." Mikey's eyes grew wide and his hands flew to his head in horror.

"Not Leatherhead!" he yelled, referring to his mutant alligator friend. Ignoring his youngest brother's ridiculous outburst, Leo turned to April and handed her a long rope.

"Here," he said, "Tie the rope to something so we can climb back out when we need to." April rolled her eyes as she tied the rope like Leo asked. She was tired of feeling like the tag-along kid. She was training to become a ninja, too!

"Okay," Mikey added as Donnie silently removed the window from the skylight, "It's time for a visit from the Ninja Assassins!" The four turtles jumped through the opening and landed on the floor below with a _thud_. The Kraang stopped wheeling the laser to turn and look at them.

"It is the ones called the turtles!" one said.

"Long time, no see," Leo remarked, pointing one of his katanas, "I knew you guys were up to no good." Raph rushed past Leo, bumping him on his way through.

"Quit lecturing 'em, Leo!" he growled, "Start smashing heads!" Raph threw his sai at the closest Kraang, hitting it directly in the head. The bot exploded as a pink brain-like alien slid out from the robot's stomach and crawled away. "Too easy!" Raph gloated, eyeing up his next target. Suddenly, a metal door opened up, revealing thrity more Kraang ready with blasters. "Like I said," Raph said, ready, crouching into position, "Too easy!"

"Donnie!" Leo yelled as he and Mikey stood back-to-back, keeping the hoards of Kraang at bay, "Disable the laser and figure out what it does! We'll keep the Kraang busy!" Donnie nodded and cleared his way to the laser, using his bo staff as a baseball bat. Reaching the laser, Donnie pulled the lid of the control box and eyed up the complicated technology.

"At least it's not a bomb this time," he chuckled nervously as he searched for anything familiar. Behind him, the masses of robots were getting larger, and the turtles were struggling to keep up. Being the leader, it was time for Leo to make a drastic decision.

"Fall back!" Leo called to his brothers. Raph's head shot up as he ran his sai into a new robot's head.

"What?" Raph called angrily as he tore off the bot's arm and used it to beat another, "We was just startin' to have a lil' fun!" Mikey and Donnie, on the other hand, were slowly trying to make they're way to the rope, where April was waiting anxiously on the roof, watching closely. Leo looked around. Where did Raph go?!

"Raph?!" Leo called in an aggrivated tone as he spotted Raph all the way across the room, still beating bots and not even trying to retreat, "When I give an order, you follow it!" Meanwhile, April watched with worried eyes as her friends lost their energy, taking more and more hits than before. Her mind made up, she slid down the rope and landed on the ground, just in time to grab a Kraang's dropped blaster. Little did she know, a Kraang had made it over to the laser. Positioned perfectly, he pulled the lever, and the bright light headed straight for April.

Raph, being the closest, tried to make it over to her in time. Unfortunately, he was too late, as the laser beam hit both April and Raph at the same time. Both fell to their knees, clutching their stomachs in pain as the power from the laser racked through them.

"Raph!" Leo yelled at the same time Donnie yelled, "April!" Through gritted teeth, Raph opened his eyes to look at April.

"Yo, April," he began out of breath, "Ya alright?" Wait, why was there a bright light shining on her like that? He rubbed his eyes and gulped. Leo leaned over April as Donnie reached for Raph while Mikey held off nearby Kraang bots.

"April!" Leo yelled, leaning over her in worry, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" April's eyes opened as she looked up at Leo. Her eyes were wide for a moment as she looked up at Leo, but then her face softened and a small smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah," she breathed quietly, "Yeah, I'm fine." Leo turned to Raph.

"Raph?" he questioned. Raph pulled his arm out of Mikey's grip when he tried to help him.

"Yeah, yeah," Raph scowled, "I'm fine, so lay off." His gaze kept drifting to April, whose eyes were glued to Leo. Donnie and Mikey looked between the three of them, their brows creased in confusion.

"Good," Leo replied, "Let's get out of here." He reached for the rope and began climbing, April standing at the bottom, staring up at him.

"Yeah," she sighed happily after him, 'Whatever you say, Leo. Come on guys!" She climbed up after Leo, Raph close behind.

"Ya, whateva ya say," he replied softly. Mikey and Donnie climbed up next.

Back at the lair, Master Splinter greeted them cheerfully, much like he did everytime they returned from a mission.

"Welcome home, my sons," he said, a china cup of tea in his hands, "April." Everyone nodded and mumbled their replies, except for Leo, who nodded and greeted his father.

"That was just ridiculous!" Raph yelled, pacing back and forth angrily, "We coulda took 'em!" Leo stood in front of him, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Raphael," he began, 'Did you _not _hear me order a retreat?! What were you thinking running into the middle of the heavy fighting! That laser could've killed you and April, and it would've been because of you're hot-headedness!" Raphael leaned his face close to Leo's and baredhis teeth.

"Yeah, he's right, Raph," April agreed, quickly coming to Leo's aid. At this, Raph cocked his head to the side as his face softened.

"About the laser," Donnie cut in awkwardly, 'I didn't have a chance to disable it, so April and Raph should've gotten the full effect of the laser." Mikey walkedaround Raph, examining him with narrowed eyes.

"What's the matter, Raphie-boy?" Mikey taunted, pointing a finger in Raph's face, "Do you feel like following the Kraang? 'Cause if you do, I'm not afraid to use my nunchucks of awesomeness!" Mikey tiredly attempted to show off with his 'chucks, but only succeeded in smacking himself in the face with them. Raph rolled his eyes.

"I was gonna smack ya in the face," Raph began, 'but it looks like ya already took care of dat for meh."

"I guess you should check them out," Leo told Donnie, "See if the laser really did work?" April clasped her hands in front of her as she batted her eyes.

"You know, Leo," she began, leaning closer, "_You _could check _me _out while Donnie checks on Raph." At first, Leo just blinked in confusion, before leaning back away from her.

"Uh, yeah, but Donnie's better at the whole 'doctor' thing..." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. April seemed to sink a little at his response.

"Come on, April," Donnie said, grabbing her hand and leading her to his lab, "I'll go ahead and check you out first." When the two went into the lab, Leo breathed a breath of relief.

"So Raph," Mikey began, rubbing his forehead where the nunchucks had hit him, "How _do _you feel?" Raph yawned and stretched, popping his back.

"I feel bone-tired, that's how I feel," he replied, "I can't even feel my eyeballs."

"No, really, Raph," Leo insisted, trying to keep the worry from his naturally-calm voice, "What did you feel when the laser hit you?" Raph shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"My stomach hurt like shell for a sec, and then I saw a light. But that's it." He stretched again. "I'm gonna do some push-ups to get the ol' blood pumping." He put his sais, point up, on the floor and used them for support as he lowered himself into a push-up. "One...two..three..." he grunted.

In Donnie's lab, Donnie checked all of April's vitals. Her pupils responded normally to light, while her heart rate was a little faster than normally.

"So," April began, kicking her legs against the chair's legs, "Leo was a really good leader back there, don't you think?" Donnie felt a small pang of jealousy. April had never really favored one turtle over the others.

"Uh, yeah. I guess," Donnie replied awkwardly, "Why the sudden interest in Leo?" April shrugged shyly as Donnie checked her blood pressure.

"I don't know," she admitted, "But I've just never noticed how brave and cool he is." Donnie's heart felt like it fell a bit in his chest, but he didn't let it show.

"I'm cool, too, you know!" he said, trying to make it sound like playful banter, but he couldn't keep the curiosity and disappointment from his voice. April sighed dreamily, looking into space with a smile.

"Yeah," she agreed, "But Leo is just..."

"Um, this conversation is taking a weird turn," Donnie interrupted, "There, all done. Your vitals all seem pretty normal." April jumped out of the chair.

"So the laser didn't work?" she asked happily, reaching for the door knob.

"Well," Donnie says uncertainly, "I think that the Kraang's technology works different than how they thought it would, so maybe it made you infatuated with Leo instead of the Kraang." April crossed her arms and huffed.

"I am _not _infatuated with Leo!" she argued as Donnie opened the door for her. Donnie put his hands up in defense.

"Just a suggestion," he mumbled.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen." Raph looked up from his push-ups to see April coming out of the lab with Donnie. "Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred!" He jumped up and nodded at April who smiled in response.

"Hey, Ape," Miket called from the kitchen, carrying a pizza box, "It's pretty late. You wanna just sleep over here tonight?" April's smile grew wide on her face as she clasped her hands.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Leo shot Mikey a glare.

"Mikey," Leo said through gritted teeth, 'Can I speak with you in the kitchen? Alone?" Mikey shrugged and made his way to the kitchen a cheesey piece of pizza hanging in his mouth. Leo followed him in, then shut the door behind him. "What are you doing?!" Leo asked in a whispered shout. Pizza held up his pizza box.

"I'm eating pizza, Bro," he replied, holding out a piece to Leo, "Did that fight mess up your head or something?" Leo pushed the pizza away.

"No!" he replied, 'Why'd you invite April to stay the night?!"

"Uh, 'cause she's our _friend_, Dude!" he said with a smile, "I'm just a nice guy like that." Leo put his head in his hands, groaning tiredly.

"Mikey, haven't you noticed something...odd about April since we've got back? She's following me _everywhere_! She's actually starting to scare me!" Leo said in a hushed voice. Mikey _tsk tsked_ and shook his head.

"Don't you think you're being just a little bit paranoid?" Mikey questioned, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo rolled his eyes and pushed his youngest brother's hand away.

"Whatever," he replied, turning and heading for his room, "But I'm going to bed. Just keep April away from me tonight." Mikey gave Leo his best salute as he returned to the couch, where he and April put in a monster movie.

_Something weird is going on_, Leo thought as he closed his bedroom door and turned the lock, _And it's bad. Really bad..._


	2. Chapter 2

The monster movie was half over, and the pizza box had been empty for hours when April yawned and looked over at Mikey, who was half asleep beside her on the couch.

"So," she began, "Where's Leo at?" Mikey's eyes snapped open. _What do I say? _Mikey stretched and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, uh, you know," he began with a stutter, "Today wiped Leo out, so he went to bed early." April started to get up from the couch.

"I should go say goodnight!"

"No!" Mikey shouted, grabbing onto her arm to prevent her from standing. When he saw April staring at him, confused and agitated, he fought for a decent lie to tell. "You don't want to do that," Mikey warned, "He has...uh, really bad gas at night." Mikey mentally laughed, knowing how Leo would've reacted if he had heard. April raised an eyebrow at him before leaning back against the couch.

"Okay then..." she muttered. Raphael stood around the corner, out of view, listening to the chit-chat of Michelangelo and April. A sudden screech from April startled him, causing him to reach instinctively for his sai.

"Mikey, look!" April shouted. Raph leaned around the corner to see what she wanted Mikey to look at. It was a commercial for Kay's Jewelers.

_"New from the Silver Love collection comes the Silver Bullet. This necklace is sterling silver and the center stone can be your choice of diamond, chocolate diamond, ruby, or moonstone. Now, for a limited time only, you can get this beautiful masterpiece for $3,999! Show your loved one you care! *Every Kiss Begins With Kay!*"_ The commercial ended with it's catchy jingle.

"I want one of those SO bad! Aren't they beautiful?" April confided in Mikey, who shrugged tiredly.

"I guess," he said, 'If you like rocks, I mean. I would rather have a new comic book, but that's just me..." Raph quit listening as an idea sparked in his brain. He grabbed his coat and hat, and slipped into his room. Grabbing an envelope out from under the bed, he hurried back out, and snuck, unnoticed, out the front door of the lair.

The movie had just ended when Raphael finally came back. He pulled the little box from his pocket and, walking into the living room, tossed it in April's lap. She picked it up warily.

"What's this?" she asked, curiously. Raph snorted and crossed his arms.

"Why ya gotta question everthin'?" he snarked, "Just open the dang box!" April raised an eyebrow and pressed her ear to the box, listening for the possible sounds of the ticking of a bomb. Nope, nothing. She slid the top off the box and gasped, Mikey practically in her lap trying to see.

"Raph," she whispered, pulling the silver Bullet necklace out of the box. The red ruby gleamed in the center, shining the same color as Raphael's mask, "This is beautiful! But...why?" Raph shrugged awkwardly, making sure to retain his angry expression.

"I was bored, and I was goin' out anyways," he replied with a shrug, 'And I had a few bucks lyin' around..." Mikey's mouth dropped. _Wasn't the necklace $4,000?! _

"But, Raph," he began, "Wasn't that the money for..."

"Shut it, Block Head," Raph spat, glaring at Mikey, "I'm goin' to bed." He disappeared around the corner, heading for his bedroom. April fastened the necklace around her neck.

"Isn't it pretty, Mikey?" April cooed. Mikey shook the shock from his face.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, "I think I'm gonna hit the hay, too. You just...stay." He ran from the room. "Sweet dreams!" he yelled awkwardly over his shoulder. When he reached Donnie's door, he knocked hard and fast. Donnie opened the door, bleary-eyed, and Mikey ran past him into the lab.

"Sure," Donnie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he shut the door, "Why don't you come in!"

"Dude!" Mikey shouted, hands on his head, "Something really wierd is going on!" Donnie stalked past him and sat at his work bench.

"What else is new?" he mumbled, tinkering with a gadget that sat alone on the shiny silver work table. Mikey ran to the other side of the table so Donnie could see him.

"You're not listening to me!" he shouted, "Raph just bought April a $4,000 necklace!" That got Donnie's attention. He set his "toy" back on the table and looked up at Mikey with a confused expression.

"Are you trying to prank me again, Mikey," he asked, "because I am NOT in the mood to forgive and forget." Mikey shook his head. The look on his face told Donnie all he needed to know. His baby brother wasn't joking. "But the only money Raph has is his stash he's been saving up for a motorcycle." Mikey threw his hands up in the air.

"That's what I've been trying to TELL you!" he said, "He used his bike fund to get the necklace!" Donnie rubbed his head. Nothing was adding up.

"But Raph only needed five-hundred more dollars until he reached his goal," Donnie said quietly, "Unless..." Mikey grabbed Donnie's shoulders, dramatically.

"Unless WHAT?!" Donnie, with an annoyed look, pushed his brother away. "Unless," he continued, "It's the laser having an effect on him." He put his finger in the air as a thought struck him. "Yes, that HAS to be it! April was cooing over Leo earlier, and there's no WAY she'd like him better than me!" He smiled a wide gap-tooth smile. But then it faded. "Oh no," he whispered, "How are we supposed to fix them?!" He looked back at Mikey, who was staring off into space.

"What?" he asked in an airy voice, "I stopped listening after the second time you said, 'Unless'." Donnie pushed Mikey out of his lab.

"We'll tell Leo about this tomorrow," Donnie said, "but for now, get out!" He slammed the door. Mikey's eyes got big as he began banging on the door.

"Donnie, no!" he shouted, "Don't leave me out here with-!"

"Mikey?"

"April!" Mikey stopped banging on the door, and turned to face April, hands placed behind his back, "I wasn't doing anything!" April took a step back, as she looked at Mikey's freaked out face.

"I didn't ask," she replied, "Whatever. I'm going to crash on the couch." She disappeared back into the living room, giving Mikey the sweet opportunity to run to his bedroom and lock the door.

It was habit for Leonardo to wake up every morning at five in the morning. It gave him enough time for him to drink a cup of tea, practice his katas, watch an episode of his favorite show, and then get ready for practice. He didn't even need an alarm clock anymore. When the clock hit five, his eyelids opened. This time, when they opened, he screamed.

"Morning, Sleepyhead!" April smiled as she perched herself on the edge of a chair beside his bed. She pushed a china cup towards him. "I made you some tea! I know you usually drink green tea, but I wanted to surprise you, so I made blueberry!" Leo was still trying to slow down his racing heart.

"April!" he shouted, "What are you doing in my room?! Wait a sec...My door was locked. How did you-?" He paused and looked over at his door, where one of Raph's sai were still sticking out of the lock. April giggled and pushed the cup at him again.

"I'm training to be a ninja, remember? And I already told you! I wanted to make you some tea!" Leo stared down at the cup of tea held out to him. Slowly, he took it, sniffing the hot liquid inside. It didn't SMELL drugged... He took a sip and was surprised by the sweet taste.

"This is really good, April," Leo said with an awkward smile. This made April bat her eyelashes and blush. Suddenly, she smiled wide and grabbed the edge of Leo's bed.

"I almost forgot!" she said, leaning close to Leo's face, "Can I watch you do your katas today? Maybe you can show me some moves!" Leo felt his eyes get big.

"Uh, sorry," he began, "Master Splinter is the one who is supposed to train you. And I'm not doing katas today..." It wasn't technically a lie... He definately wasn't going to do his katas NOW! April stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "But," Leo added, making April's face glow with a sudden hope, "I really need you to go home and...uh, rest up for your training tonight?" The command came out more like a squeaky suggestion.

"Sure!" April squealed. Quickly, she bent down and kissed Leo's cheek before running out of the room. He waited until he heard the lair door shut before he jumped out of bed.

"Donnie!" he yelled, scrubbing furiously at his cheek where April kissed it, "Donnie!" As he ran into the kitchen, he found Donnie already in there, head resting on the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Donnie!"

"Wha-? I wasn't asleep!" Donnie shouted in a slurred voice as his head rose quickly off the table. Leo grabbed Donnie by the shoulders and shook him.

"Something is wrong with April!" Leo shouted, "Fix her!" Donnie yawned and removed Leo's hands from his shoulders.

"Let me guess," he began, "April is swooning over everything you do? Following you around like a lost puppy? Kissing you in the moonlight?" The last part was obviously meant to be a joke, but Leo's face blushed anyways.

"Yes, actually," Leo answered, "Except it was in my room." Donnie looked like him confused.

"What was in your room?" he asked, taking another sip of the brown liquid life in his mug.

"Where she...kissed me," Leo replied. Donnie's eyes got big and he spit his coffee all over Leo, who closed his eyes in surprise and disgust. Donnie grabbed Leo by the front of his plastron.

"What?!" he shouted, "You kissed MY April?!"

"What?!" Leo and Donnie turn to see Raphael standing in the doorway, fists balled and a shocked and angry expression on his face. His eyes went directly to Leo, who was staring from Donnie to Raph with a fearful look. Before he could blink, Raph jumped at him, tackling him to the floor.

"Raph! Ugh, stop!" Leo yelled as Raph sat on his shell and grabbed him by his mask tails, using them to bang Leo's head repeatedly against the floor.

"Don't. Touch. MY. April!" Raph shouted everytime Leo's head hit the ground. Donnie's face contorted.

"What do you mean YOUR April?!" Donnie shouted. He launched himself at Raph, getting him in a headlock. Raph used one hand to try and push Donnie away while continuing to use his other hand to beat Leo's head against the floor.

"Uh, guys?" All three turtles froze and turned to see Mikey standing in the doorway, a teddy bear in his hands. Their yelling and fighting had obviously woken him up, considering he usually didn't get up until at least seven o'clock in the morning. "What are you guys fighting about?" he asked. The three turtles scrambled to their feet, shooting each other angry glances.

"Raph, Leo, I need to speak with you two alone?" Donnie asked through clenched teeth. Raph crossed his arms when he didn't hear his name mentioned.

"Fine," he growled, "Take LEO'S side! I don' care!" With that, Raph stomped off to the lair, where, a few moments later, the pumbling off the punching bag could be heard.

"Leo," Donnie whispered, "I'm afraid that the Kraang's laser's purpose was miscalculated." Leo looked at him confused, rubbing his forehead where it had struck the floor.

"I don't know if it's my new-found concussion speaking or not," Leo began, "But I didn't understand any of that." Donnie sighed.

"Dude!" Mikey interrupted, "The Kraang's laser didn't make them THEIR followers! Instead, April follows you and Raph follows April! It's all the dumb laser's fault!" Donnie rolled his eyes in agitation.

"Thanks for dumbing that down," Donnie snapped. When he saw Mikey's hurt expression, his face softened. 'I'm sorry, Mike," he added, "It's just been a stressful morning."

"Well," Mikey began quietly, 'What are we gonna do? Everyone's in love with the wrong people! Worst of all, I'm left out! Again!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" April shouted, running into the lair. Leo gasped in horror, pushing Donnie in front of him for protection. "Hi, Leo!" she added, trying to get around the purple-clad turtle.

"Uh, hey, April," Donnie said, moving to stay in front of Leo, "Fancy seeing you here."

"April's here?!" an excited shout rang out as Raphael came skidding to a halt in the hallway. His eyes went directly to her neck, where the necklace he had gotten her was present. He tipped his head back with a cocky smile. For the first time, Leo also noticed the expensive necklace hanging around April's neck.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" Leo asked, peeking cautiously around Donnie, "It looks expensive."

"Raph bought it for me," she announced twirling it in her hand. A mischievious gleam sparkled in her eye. "Why?" she asked with a smile, "You're not _jealous_ are you?" Leo, ignoring April's comment, turned to Mikey.

"HOW expensive?" Leo whispered. Mikey chewed on his lip as he leaned closer to Leo.

"$4,000," Mikey explained. Leo didn't need long to figure it out. The only money Raph had was the stash he had been saving up for his motorcycle. Leo choked at the new information, which broke out into a fit of coughing.

"Leo, are you alright?!" April asked, worriedly pushing past Donnie, who crossed his arms and glared in response. Leo put his hands up and took a few steps back.

"I'm fine," he said when his coughing subsided. He looked over April's shoulder to see Mikey, still clutching his teddy bear to his chest, give April a creeped out look when she wasn't looking.

"Hey, um, April?" Mikey began in attempt to give his eldest brother time to slip away, "Do you have any idea what's going on with you right now?" When April only gave him a confused look, he continued, "You got hit by the Kraang's laser, and it's making ya wanna follow Leo around as if he has a hundred dollar bill taped to his shell." April rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"That is NOT why I follow Leo around," she argued. She turned to smile at Leo, who had almost been able to slip out of the room, "I follow him around because he's amzing and brave and smart and..."

"Enough!" Donnie shouted, putting his arms up in frustration. He grabbed April's shoulders and shook her. 'You DON'T love Leo! Not really!" April looked at Donnie, betrayal obvious on her face. Angrily, she pulled away from him and pointed a finger at his face.

"You don't know anything about me and Leo's feelings for each other, Donatello!" she exclaimed. Donnie's eyes went wide, Leo froze with his jaw dropped, and Mikey and Raph watched. Their heads moved as if watching a tennis match. "You're just jealous because Leo and I are happy together!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Leo said, stepping between an angry April and a surprised Donnie, "First of all, April," he began, "I like you as a friend. That's it. Secondly, we don't HAVE a relationship and we're NOT happy together because we're NOT together! Do you understand?!" Leo had lost his calm and rational voice at the end. He covered his mouth in regret when he realized the words he had just yelled at his suppose-to-be friend. April's mouth open and closed as if she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say.

"April, no," Leo whimpered, stepping closer to April, his hands over his face, ashamed, "I didn't mean..." Suddenly he wasn't looking at April's averted face. He was looking into angry green eyes behind a red mask.

"What gives ya da liberty to go 'round yellin' at someone who's supposed to be ya friend, huh?" Raph yelled, poking Leo in the plastron, "April did nothin' to ya. All she did was be nice, and what did ya do?! You yelled at her!" Raph turned to April and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Are ya okay, Ape," Raph whispered, for the first time any of the turtles could remember, sounding truely compassionate, "Want me ta pummle 'im for ya?" April shook her head.

"No," she said, "If he doesn't like me, that's his decision. I completely understand..." With that, she looked at Donnie, Leo, and Mikey and smiled sheepishly. "I'll see you guys later," she said, heading towards the exit of the door. Donnie held out his hand to stop her, but, at the last moment, thought better of it. When April was gone, Raph turned his green flames toward Leo.

"Ya see what ya did?" he said, shaking his head. He turned and ran out the door, yelling April's name. Leo and Donnie both sighed heavily and plopped down into two kitchen chairs. Mikey beamed down at them.

"What are YOU so happy about?" Donnie mumbled. Mikey shrugged and clutched his teddy bear closer to his chest.

"I just realized," he replied, "For the first time, I'm NOT the one who screwed up!" Leo glared at him before turning back to Donnie.

"Don, we really need to fix them," he said, rubbing his temples with grief, "Any ideas?"

"Oooh!" Mikey cut in, raising his hand in an energetic wave, '"have an idea!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed my story so far. I'm still new to this place, so I'm not really sure how to thank you each individually. I guess I'm going to write some more now. Enjoy, my Lovelies! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: No ninja turtles belong to me...Yet. *Plotting world domination***

It had been two hours since both April and Raphael ran from the lair, and Leonardo was beginning to worry.

"If anything happens to them," he worried, pacing the lair floor, "it'll be all my fault." Donatello, on the other hand, wasn't listening. He had his welding mask pulled down over his face as the blue flame from his welding torch licked at the metal of his newly-created machine.

"Yo, Donnie," Mikey called, leaning obnoxiously over his immediate older brother's shoulder, "Whatchya building? Wait, are you making us jetpacks?!" Mikey bounced up in down in excitement. Pulling his welding mask off, Donnie turned to Mikey with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, Mikey!" he said, wiping his hands on a towel, "I'm trying to recreate the machine the Kraang used to shoot April and Raph." Mikey scratched his head.

"Why would you do that?" he pondered, "They were already _shot_ by the laser. You wanna shoot them _again_?!" Donnie shook his head tiredly.

"No, Mike," Leo cut in, "Donnie's going to reverse it so maybe it'll make April and Raph normal again if we shoot them with it." Mikey stared at him with a blank expression. "You didn't understand a word of that, did you?" Leo asked with a sigh. Mikey blinked his eyes and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nevermind, guys," Donnie cut in, "I think it's done!" As if the words were cursed, as soon as they left Donnie's lips, the machine went up in flames. The small explosion covered Donnie face with black soot. "Uh, maybe not," he added with a cough.

"There's only one option, guys," Leo admitted, puffing out his chest, "We have to go back to the Kraang's building and use _their _laser." Suddenly, the door to the lair burst open, revealing Raphael, a small smile on his lips. Without a word, he walked right past his brother, his shoulders slumped forward as he realeased an audible sigh.

"Hey, uh, Raph?" Mikey asked, approaching his red-clad brother, "Why are you so happy?" Raph shook the look off his face, which was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"I _ain't_ happy!" he replied, "Why should I be happy?" But then his scowl turned, once again, into a dreamy smile. "Ain't she something special?" Then he shook his head again, his smile being replaced by a confused and disturbed look. He stared at his shaking hands. "I don't know whats wrong with me," he mumbled, "I don't like this feelin' in my gut." Once more, the turtle's face relaxed as his smile and sigh returned. "April's just so pretty..." Raph covered his face, growling at himself, before running into his room and slamming the door. His three brothers just stood there, their eyes wide and their jaws dropped.

"Whoa," Mikey whispered, "Does Raph seem a lil'..._bipolar _to anyone or is it just me?" Donnie was rubbing his chin in thought, his eyebrows knitted together in pure concentration.

"I agree, Mikey. That was wierd," he admitted, "It was almost as if Raphael was having an internal battle. It seemed the Real Raph was trying to fight the In Love Raph for dominance. Raph's anger must not be strong enough to win, but it was close."

"Do you mean," Leo cut in, "that Raph _knows _what's going on? Then why can't he just snap himself out of it?" Donnie put his finger in the air, a sheer symbol that he was about to go into a long-winded explaination.

"The laser had the same effect on both April and Raph, as you all probably know. The laser stimulated the love chemicals produced in the brain, and it was just natural for them to fall in love with the first person...or turtle...they saw." At this Leo's face turned red as he ducked his head a bit. Donnie continued. "April is usually a very kind and loving person anyways, so the laser's effects on her were at full power. With Raph, on the other hand, he's usually hostile and violent. The Love Ray, as I will call it until further notice, _did _indeed effect Raph as well, but his aggressive personality is trying to fight it off, but unfortunately, as the saying goes, love conquers all." Mikey scratched his head.

"So," he mumbled, "What you're saying is they're doomed unless we change them back with the Kraang's laser?" Donatello nodded, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, uh, precisely."

"I guess we don't have a choice," Leo sighed, "Call April, Donnie. Tell her we have a mission. We're going to get them all back to that building, and we're going to fix them."

Two hours later, the turtles and April were back in a very familiar situation, as Leo peered through the skylight of the Kraang's building. Only this time, Raph was sitting on one side of April, Donnie on the other. Donnie made it _his_ mission to keep April and Leo apart. Not for Leo's well-being, but to keep his own jealousy at bay. The battle inside Raphael's head and heart had ended, the new Raph taking control. He kept glancing out of the corner of his eye at April, and when she would turn to look at him, he would turn away.

"April," Donnie said, trying to break the awkward silence as Leo kept an eye out for Mikey, who was scoping the other side of the building, "How are, uh, you?" He mentally slapped himself at the feeble attempt to make a conversation. April leaned back to see around Donnie. When her eyes landed on Leo, she smiled dreamily.

"I'm fine, Donnie," she replied with a happy sigh, "I just can't stay mad at him." Donnie pouted and crossed his arms as he turned away. He could almost hear the hot steam coming from his ears.

"Dudes!" Mikey called, swinging onto the roof, "Kraang bots at ten O'clock! They got the laser one floor down." Leo patted Mikey on the back, giving him his silent praise.

"Okay, Mighty Mutants," Leo said, hands on his hips in a hero pose, "Let's bash some bots." April's eyelashes fluttered as she sighed and smiled, while Raph put his head in his hands.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya?" he exclaimed, "Don't call us dat!" The four turtles (and April) climbed down through the skylight and immediately began looking for the stairs. "There!" Raph shouted, pointing at a door that read 'Stairs'.

"Good work, Raph!" April praised, running a hand across his back as she hurried toward the door. Raph's face turned red like his mask as he smiled and chuckled to himself. As April threw open the door, she screamed. Standing between them and the stairs were about ten bots.

"The turtles have come to this place to destroy the laser the Kraang have created in this place. Do not let the turtles leave this place, or let the turtles near the laser the Kraang have created in this place for the Kraang's purposes of the laser," one of the Kraang bots shouted to the others.

"Finally, some excitement!" Raph exclaimed, pulling out his two sai and heading head first into the fighting.

"Raph!" Leo yelled, blocking a laser blast with his sword, "We don't have time for this! We have to find the laser! Now!" Raph grunted and acted as if he hadn't heard a thing Leo had said.

"Raph, please!" April shouted, trying to stay behind Donnie as he protected them both with his staff, "Listen to Leo!" Raph's eye twitched at the battle in his mind. Ignore Leo's commands or please April? April won. Raph tucked his sai away and threw a smoke bomb onto the floor. Being the closest to the door, which was still in his clear line of vision, Raph ran towards the door, grabbing April's wrist in the process. Through the shield of the smoke, April groped around until she found Leo's hand, and he grabbed Donnie's, who grabbed Mikey's. Once the long line made it through the door, they ran down the stairs.

"Raph," April called out of breath, "You can let go now." As he ran down the steps, two at a time, he was just going too fast for her to keep up. Raph scooped her up.

"Dis'll be fasta," he grunted. Both Leo and Donnie snorted at Raph's feeble attempt to seem tough for April. A light appeared at the bottom of the dark stairwell, around twenty Kraang bots guarding the laser. April jumped out of Raph's arms as the four turtles came to a halt.

"Donnie," Leo yelled, "Get to the laser! Mikey and I'll destract the Kraang and make sure April and Raph are in the line of fire!" With a salute, Donnie used his bo staff to vault himself over the Kraang, who paid him no mind.

"Destroy the ones called the turtles," one of the Kraang ordered. Blasters began firing as Leo ducked and rolled out of aim.

"April!" he called, pointing at her with one of his katanas, "Stay behind us!" April rolled her eyes before jumping up and toe-kicking a Kraang bot four times in the face. It's head blew up and the little brain inside it crawled away. She shot a look at Leo, her eyes pleading for praise.

"Or not," Leo replied, bashfully rubbing his neck, "Good job." April smiled. Donnie, on the other hand, was having a tough time. He had made it to the laser and began letting it charge.

"I have to do this at the exact moment," he whispered to himself, "If it charges too little or too much, it'll be disasterous." As he waited impatiently, five Kraang bots engaged him, a blast from one's laser hitting him in the plastron.

"Oomph!" He flew back and hit the wall, failing to get back up.

"Don!" Mikey shouted, knocking two Kraang bots away from him with his 'chucks. Smoke was beginning to rise from the machine, and Mikey knew what that meant. It was over-heating. In a panic, Mikey looked around for someone who could fix it. Donnie was unconscious. Leo was trying to pry April's arms off him, and Raph was being surrounded by ten Kraang. Mikey gulped.

"I guess this is up to the Turtle Titan," Mikey said weakly, running to laser. "Stay away from my brother, Tin Skin!" Mikey shouted, knocking three Kraang bots away from his unconscious genius-of-a-brother. The laser was shaking and smoking. "What do I do? What do I do?!" Mikey asked out loud, pressing random buttons.

"Mike!" Leo yelled, positioning April directly in front of the April, where Raph was already at, attacking a Kraang bot. He was unknowing to the plan that was about to unfold. "It's going to over-heat!" Leo yelled, "Do it! Now, Mikey!" A big red button caught Mikey's eye and, with a forceful finger, he pressed it. At the exact moment, Raph jumped on a group of Kraang bots and out of the laser's aim, but April was hit directly. Everything got quiet for a moment as April clutched her stomach in pain. Both Leo and Raph ran to her as Mikey wrapped his unconscious brother's arm around his shoulders.

"April!" Raphael shouted worriedly, "Are ya okay?!" April straightened up as the pain in her stomach ceased.

"Whoa," she said, putting a hand to her head, "What happened?" Leo grabbed April's shoulders and shook her.

"April, quick!" he said, "Do you want to kiss me?!" April's eyes went wide as her cheeks turned pink. She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"You know you're one of my best friends, Leo," she began, "But I just don't like you like _that_." Leo smiled and released April's shoulders. He sighed with relief.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, "You see, the other day when we were here, you and Raph were both shot by the laser, and it made you fall in love with me and Raph fall in love with you and..." He stopped and clutched his head. "Oh no! The laser didn't hit Raph again!" As if on cue, Mikey came running towards them, practically dragging Donnie along behind him.

"Take cover!" he shouted, "She's gonna blow!" Raph and Leo covered April while Mike covered Donnie, and the laser exploded, little pieces of metal raining onto their shells. When everything was quiet again, Donnie sat up, rubbing his head.

"Did it work?" he asked confused. One look at the destroyed laser and he turned to look at Mikey. 'You touched the laser, didn't you, Mikey?" Mikey crossed his arms in defense.

"Hey, I just saved your sorry butt!" Mikey shouted, "AND I shot April with the laser and fixed her!" Donnie smiled a wide gap-toothed smile and turned to look at April, who was no longer paying Leo any special attention. But the puppy-love look on Raphael's face told another story.

"What about Raph?" Donnie asked, an eyebrow raised. Leo put a hand to his forehead.

"He moved at the last second," Leo said tiredly, "Now he's going to be in love with April forever!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hey! I'm thinking that this is the last chapter of the story! But don't worry! I have another story plot already running through my mind! Anyways, here we go! By the way, thanks for all your kind reviews! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: The turtles will probably never be mine, but here's to hoping! ^_~**

Donnie paced back in forth, thinking about ways to fix his immediate brother, Raphael. Leo and Mikey were both sitting against the stone wall, waiting for their genius brother to come up with a brilliant plan that would cure their hot-headed brother of his love-sick curse.

"I don't know what options we have now," Donnie was saying, "Look at him! He's too far gone for any rehabilitation!" All three turtles turned their heads to see Raphael flexing his arm muscles for April, who Donnie had sent over to distract Raph. "I just don't know.."

"I have an idea, Donnie," Mikey said quietly, but Donnie was in the middle of a rampage and wouldn't be silenced just yet.

"If Raph thinks he can just move in on MY April, he's got another thing coming!"

"Donnie, I..."

"What, Mikey?!" Donnie turned to Mikey with blazing eyes, not angry with _him_, per-se, but at the idea of having competition for the red headed girl's heart.

"I think I know how to fix Raph!" Mikey said. He motioned Donnie and Leo to come closer, looking around with a cautious glance, "I saw it in a comic book once," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, looking away dramatically. Leo sighed in frustration.

"Mikey, this is a serious situation," Leo lectured, "Comic books are..."

"What can it hurt, guys?!" Mikey argued, desperate for a chance to prove himself, "Trust me! It's _gotta _work!" Leo and Donnie exchanged a glance.

Fine," Donnie replied with a huff, "But if it involves heart surgery or aliens..." Mikey grabbed both Donnie's and Leo's shoulder and pulled them close as he whispered his plan. Donnie's eyes got wider with each word, his smile widening to show his gap.

"Mike," Leo said sadly, "I don't think..."

"We should at least try it!" Donnie says with a chuckle as he adjusts his purple mask, "And _I _volunteer to try it out!" Leo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Of course you do," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Yes!" Mikey said, fist-pumping in victory, "Operation Heart-break!" He breathed a sigh of content. "I love naming things." Donnie threw his head back and stuck out his chest as he approached April and Raph.

"This is gonna be _hilarious_," Mikey whispered, leaning close to Leo. Donnie grabbed a hold of April's shoulders when Raph turned away for a moment.

"We have a plan, April," he mumbled through clenched teeth so not to be heard by Raph, "Just go along with it." He turned to look at Raph. "Hey, Raph! Look at this!"

"Huh?" was all Raph got out before Donnie nervously pulled April in for a kiss. The kiss was very quick, and both Donnie and April turned away, red-faced. Raph's face was red for a completely different reason.

"Donnie," he growled, stepping closer with a vicious gleam in his eyes, "I'm going to..." But then the look on his face melted into one of hurt. He looked at April. "How could you?" he whispered. His eyes went from Donnie to April to Donnie to April. The room was spinning, and Raph put a hand to his head.

"Why is everythin' spinnin'?" he asked, wobbling on his feet. Leo and Mike steadied him as he shook the dizziness away. Suddenly, he pushed Mike and Leo away.

"What are ya two knuckleheads huggin' me for?" he growled seriously, "Get off!"

"Raph!" Donnie exclaimed, "Do you wanna kiss April?!" Raph recoiled in disgust.

"Ugh, gross me out!" he exclaimed, "No offense but she ain't my type..." April, Leo, and Donnie all sighed with , Donnie and April made eye contact, but quickly looked away with nervous chuckles.

"So," Donnie began, awkwardly rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah," April answered, "So, _that _just happened..." Raphael looked at Donnie in confusion.

"I don't know why," Raph began, stepping toward Raph menacingly, "but I got a strong feelin' to pumble ya.." Donnie's eyes got wide as he ran out the door, Raph hot on his trail. April wrapped her arms around both Leo's and Mikey's shoulder as they followed behind the battling brothers out of the Kraang's building.

"My life has gotten really wierd," she said, stepping into the cold, fresh air.

The next day was as if nothing wierd had happened. Donnie was tweaking one of his new projects, Leo was practicing a new kata, Mikey was creating new pizza creations in the kitchen, and Raph was reading a magazine, an annoyed look on his face. When Donnie explained where his motorcycle fund had gone, he couldn't really be angry openly. Though he was rude sometimes, he wasn't _so _rude that hurting April's feelings wouldn't trigger his guilt. He was currently looking at the motorcycle he was saving up for in the catalogue.

"Hey, Raph?" Raph looked up to see April standing awkwardly in the doorway of the lair. Her neck was bare, and Raph couldn't help but feel offended.

"Hey, Ape," he said half-heartedly, 'Where's yer necklace?" April rubbed her arm without making eye contact.

"About that," she beagn slowly, "I'm sorry you wasted your money on me like that, so I sold it and got your money back." Raphael's face lit up and he jumped out of his chair.

"Really?!" he asked, looking around, "Where is it?" April gave him a small half smile.

"I spent it," she admitted. Raph's face dropped and he went to sit back down.

"Oh," he replied, broken-heartedly, "Gee, thanks for the let down." April grabbed his arm eagerly, pulling him to the door.

"There's something in the sewer for you," April said, now pushing Raphael by his shell so he'd move faster, "Go look!" Once out the door, Raph rolled his eyes and absent-mindedly looked around. Suddenly, he stopped and his eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open.

"April," Raphael began in shock, "You got my motorcycle?!" He practically pranced over to the brand new red and black motorcycle sitting on the cement outside the door. "But I still needed five-hundred dollars..."

"I made a small donation," April said with a shrug and a smile. Raphael hugged her, picking her up off the ground and twirling her around.

"You're the best, April!" he exclaimed. While Raph stayed outside to admire his new 'baby', April went inside and ran straight into Leo's plastron.

"Oomph! Oh, sorry, Leo," April said. Leo had his arms crossed and a cocky smile on his face.

"Well," he began, "_That _was awfully nice of you." April blushed.

"I felt bad," she admitted, "I just want to leave this whole creepy love thing behind." Leo leaned forward with a smirk.

"You mean you're not going to get up extra early, break into my room, and serve me tea anymore?" he asked. He had left that part of the story out last time. April's eyes got wide, her cheeks red.

"I didn't do that...Did I?" she asked nervously. Leo nodded, his smile getting bigger. April sighed. "Well, I guess I won't do that anymore," she admitted, "I'll try to restrain myself." Leo laughed and walked back into the dojo, just in time for Donnie to come stumbling out. When he saw April, he stopped.

"Uh, hey, um, April," Donnie said, refusing to make eye contact, "Listen, I'm sorry about what I had to do..." April put up a hand to stop him.

"It's okay, Donnie," she said with a smile, "If it'll make you feel better, we'll just pretend like it never happened!" Before Donnie could respond, she walked into the kitchen to visit with Mikey. With a sigh, Donnie couldn't help but feel a little broken-hearted. He had thought that maybe now, April would see him as more than a friend. With his head hung sadly, he started back towards his lab. Someone grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Come on, Donnie," April said, pulling Donnie by the hand, "Let's go make sure Mikey doesn't burn the lair down." Donnie smiled. _She's Holding my hand! _he thought with a wide, gap-tooth smile, _I'm SO in!_

**THE END**


End file.
